


Opposite Poles

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Jack, The son of Lucifer, was simply adorable.It shouldn’t surprise Jesse, people really are what they should be, he certainly wasn’t. But it does.





	Opposite Poles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polos Opostos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664896) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Jack, The son of Lucifer, was simply adorable.   
  
It shouldn’t surprise Jesse, people really are what they should be, he certainly wasn’t. But it does. What he sees as a sign that even he was not completely free from prejudice when it came to those things.   
  
Jack isn’t the Antichrist either, Jesse is. What he couldn’t help but think of being a little unfair, most of the books he'd read and movies he'd seen that role would fall to Jack, not to somebody who was the son of any demon and a human.   
  
"It’s sunny"Jack says after Jesse teleports them. He does not look panicked, just slightly curious.   
  
"It's just a result of the timezone exchange"   
  
"Where are we ?"   
  
"Australia"   
  
"You live here ?"   
  
"Sometimes"   
  
Most of the time, in fact, he had gone in so many different places but he always ended up going back there, but Jesse was not ready to divulge this information. Perhaps even more relevant than being Lucifer's son, Jack had been raised by the Winchesters and the angel who had once tried to kill Jesse. No matter how sweet the boy looked and how intrigued Jesse was with him, caution was needed.   
  
"It's beautiful," Jack says looking at the water. "I've never been to a beach before, I just saw them in movies"   
  
"This is the saddest thing I've ever heard. Do the Winchesters and the angel keep you trapped in that bunker? "   
  
"No, they just care about me and like to keep me where they can see"   
  
"It sounds a little like being held prisoner"   
  
"I do not feel trapped, I feel cared. Most of the time at least "   
  
"Does that mean you want to go back?"   
  
"Not yet," Jack said, taking off his shoes and feeling the sand between his fingers.


End file.
